Poker Is Not the Only Card Game
by Bluedrake
Summary: Luxord is tired of playing only poker with his fellow organization members, so he seeks a different opponent for a different game. He finds an unexpected challenge from the most unlikely of sources.


Poker Is Not the Only Card Game

Luxord could usually be found playing a game of solitaire in his room, after deciding that if he had to play the same game again and again, he would play alone. The occasions where he managed to convince some of his fellow Organization XIII members to play a game of cards were rare, but then again most of them only knew poker, so it was understandable that they were not so eager to play against Luxord.

While Luxord himself liked the game, a change once in a while was nice, and a different number of partners was an attractive prospect too. He would truly have liked to play a ruthless game of gin rummy with Zexion or Lexaeus, followed by a friendly match of crazy eights with Demyx.

Saïx would be an interesting partner for double solitaire, while Marluxia and Larxene would be worthy opponents in a game of five hundred. There were so many possibilities, why did the others refuse to learn another card game beside poker? One day, while looking for a potential partner for a new game, and after being turned down by everyone, Luxord, disgruntled, put away his deck of cards. He would find a card partner, even if he had to content himself with a lowly dusk.

Eventually, Luxord came across the memory witch's room, and ordered her to play a few rounds with him. She would not dare to refuse, and his boredom problem would be solved. He offered to play war or go fish with her, thinking that she would prefer simpler games, and he did not want to put her off more than he had to. A dispirited player was not a good adversary.

Naminé chose to play go fish, and proved to be an unexpected challenge in this game. Despite her lack of memories from her other's life, she had no deficiency whatsoever when it came to remembering which cards had been played and which ones were left in the deck, as she proved turn after turn.

"Well, lass, it's a good thing there were no stakes on this game, otherwise I would already be bankrupt", Luxord declared when she completed yet another book. Naminé smiled briefly but ducked her head to hide it. "If you would rather stop…" she began, but Luxord cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense! For once that I am faced with a genuine challenge, I will certainly not back down", he told her, and with that they resumed their play, exchanging meaningless words to pass the time.

"I hear that you will soon leave us for Castle Oblivion. Under Marluxia's care, is that right?" he asked nonchalantly, pondering on his choice of cards. She only made a low humming sound in affirmative. "Do you have any fives?" he inquired after a short pause, and she nodded, passing two cards to him.

"Thank you. Mmh, do you have jacks by any chance?" he continued, not really caring if she answered his other questions or not. Naminé was never one to talk much anyway, and she talked even less whenever Marluxia was mentioned. "Go fish", she said, and Luxord obligingly reached forward to pick up a card. A king.

"Tsk. Your turn dear", he said, leaning back. The girl looked at her cards for a moment, then said expectantly "Do you have any kings?". Luxord glanced at the last card he had picked, then gave Naminé a long stare while he debated on whether he should be annoyed or amused. That girl had uncanny luck in this game. He lightly threw his card to her and received a polite "thank you" in exchange. She took out three cards from her hand and placed them on the table along with the one he had just given her. Another book finished for the girl. She only had two cards left in her hand.

"Well, Naminé, anything else you might need?" he chuckled, knowing that she could not finish the game yet. He had no pairs in his hand. "Do you have any aces?", she asked, and he resisted the urge to sigh loudly. If he did not know better, he would say she was cheating.

"Here girl, and hope it does not bring you bad luck". He threw the ace of spades to her, and waited for her to make another choice. She suddenly bit her lip, apparently at a loss for what to do. "Well? Is something the matter Naminé?" he asked, and finally she spoke out.

"Mmh, do you have any aces?" she said sheepishly, and he narrowed his eyes. That meant that she held three aces in her hand, and if she found the fourth one soon, the game would be over, and in her favor to boot!

"Go fish", he told her, and she reached over to pick up a card. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, and he did not have to wait for her to place her last cards on the table to know that she had picked up the last ace. The ace of hearts, as it were.

"Eh, that's the closest you and I can come to having a heart girl, treasure it.", Luxord said, gathering his cards, stacking them neatly and putting them away, except the ace of hearts, which he placed into her and, and closed her fingers over it. "Well, my dear, I concede victory to you. I must be on my way. I look forward to playing against you again", he said gently, moving forward to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Thank you. Perhaps you could show me another game next time?" she asked hopefully. Luxord smiled at her. "Of course. I think I will show you how to play Yablon. Yes, that would be very interesting", he mused, turning to take his leave.

"I'll look forward to it", she said, the usual melancholy gone from her eyes.

He wondered if he should tell her that Yablon is also known as "Between the Sheets".


End file.
